Cigarrete Tragedy
by RosiesWasteland
Summary: She was beautiful. She still is in my heart. That will never change. I haven't ever told anyone our story, but I think it might be time to share our experience for you, my little darling. She would have told this way better...she was always good at all this story-telling stuff. she wanted to be a writer you know? I think because she wanted to create a better, happier place for her
1. Prologue

She was beautiful. She still is in my heart. That will never change. I haven't ever told anyone our story, but I think it might be time to share our experience for you, my little darling. She would have told this way better...she was always good at all this story-telling stuff. she wanted to be a writer you know? I think because she wanted to create a better, happier place for herself rather than face the one she lived in. She wrote amazing stories... full of excitement and adventure. I'm sure you would have loved them. If only she could tell you this one. The greatest story of all. And it started with a boy, a girl, a pack of cigarettes and the school rooftop.

Her name was Rachel... no I'm sorry Ray. She would have killed me for calling her that if she were here.


	2. Chapter 1

I think the first time I met her I knew I was going to love her. She was so interesting. She was so beautiful in my eyes. I remember how many friends of mine kept telling me she wasn't as pretty as all the other girls, but she was to me. Back then she had this shoulder length dark black hair that was always in massive, wild waves. They drove me insane whenever the wind messed them up even more than usual. Her eyes were this deep amethyst color that captivated your gaze, especially when she was glaring which made it sexy. Her lips were a good size, they weren't full but they weren't thin unless she pursed the together like he did when she was nervous. I loved the curve of her neck, how it perfectly fit my head and shoulder.

The biggest turn on she had was her smile. It was menacing when she was mischievous but kind and warm wen she was with the right people. She was one of the smartest people I had ever met. She knew I loved her before I did I think.

I was on the soccer team around that time. I was quite popular and probably very egotistical. I went with the crowed and pretended to like all the mainstream basic shit everyone liked around that time. Of course I wasn't really like that, but like hell I would have shown anyone what my likes and my dislikes were. My time usually consisted of me friend Matt playing soccer around the poplar girls in school as we always did to flirt and grab their attention, or more for him to get a girls attention. I was dating one of the hottest girls in school. Her name was Kori Anders. we were the "it' couple at that time and everyone was in love with us. Kori was an exchange student from Germany who decided to finish her schooling here. She fell in love with me and I had thought I had fallen in love with her.

The very first time I met her we were on the school rooftop. I was done with the bullshit they call school. I had skipped my 5th period and was planning on skipping my 6th as well.

I opened the metal latch on the door and took a deep breath of the winter wind and damp forest earth. At the time we lived in a small town in Oregon called Oakland. Population 920. It was small as hell and boring. Nothing interesting every happened, until I met her.

I remember i took out a cigarette and walked to the edge of the roof. I was about to light it when i heard a soft moan. Right below me there she was. Huddled in a fetal position sleeping like a lazy cat. The cigarette dropped from in between my teeth and landed right next to her which seemed to have woken her up. I quickly picked up the cigarette and moved aside. She stood up and stretched, yawning lazily clearly out of it.

She turned to me, her wild waves blowing crazily around her. She opened her cherry lips and said, "Hey, you. Give me one."

**Thank you for reading the very first chapter! I hope you liked it!**

**sincerely,**

**Rosie**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N I did some minor changed in chapter 1 so before you begin reading this, go bak and re-read the previous chapter. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Wait what?" I asked her. She sighed and yawned, stretching her arms above her head. She shivered when a gust of cold wind blew her hair around.

"I said, give me a damn cigarette. Like the thing you put in between your teeth and suck on and blow out? The thing that gives lung cancer? Yeah get me now. So come on, give me one." She gave a demonstration as if I was a child that didn't know the meantime of things. Regardless of her rudeness, I held out the box to give her a choice. She took one out of the box and held it in between her lips. I lit mine and was going on to light her when she grabbed me and stood on her tiptoes. I looked at her, eyebrow raised as she shrugged and put the end of her cigarette against mine. I could smell the lavender shampoo on her hair and her lavender perfume on her clothes. I honestly felt like a creep.

"Thanks. See ya." She began walking away. Something about the way she acted towards me made me want to get to know her more. She was so unbelievably rude! I never had a girl speak to me like that, maybe because they were always fawning and trying to get me to hook up. She was so different.

"Wait! What's your name?"I called out towards her. She was on her way to opening the metal latch when she swiftly turned around.

"What do you want." She stated. Her harshness made me smirk.

"What's your name?" I inquired as i walked towards her.

"Fuck off." She laughed. "I don't do this thing called flirting. Go back to your red head and blonde line of wannabes. I don't associate with the popular gangs. Sorry." She walked off laughing hysterically.

"If you don't associate with people like me, then how come you now about the girls after me? Is it that the lone little wolf actually craves and wants me? " With that statement, In one movement she turned her heels and faced me. Her little fists were shaking and her face was beginning to turn red.

" Excuse me egotistical jack ass, I'm pretty damn sure everyone in the whole town knows about you and your damn girls because you and your little rich daddy make it a job to brag in everyone's face what they don't have that you do. Honestly, all that money probably comes from drug dealing. Fuck. Off." With that rant she stormed off, fuming.

I was honestly really shocked at what just occurred. Never in my life had anyone ever said that about me and Bruce. This girl was such a smart ass. She thought she knew everything about everyone. Well bad news. She didn't have a damn clue about who I was. But somehow, I yearned to get to know her.

XXXX

"Man what's up with you?" My friend Roy were done with our practice and I hadn't been listening to any of their conversations about soccer. I could only make out they championships coming up. My mind had wondered on to the small girl that bashed my family.

"Nothing. Nothings up." I answered. It wasn't enough to convince them. They looked at me eyes raised.

Garth gave me a pat in the back smirking. "I bet my Mercedes it's a girl."

"I want in on that bet. That car is amazing." Victor chimed in. I rolled my eyes and took the soccer ball to practice my juggling.

This girl. How can one encounter make e want to know her. She was a bitch! She had no respect for anyone. I wanted to tell her a thing or two about how wrong she was about me. What a dumb ass

"Richaaard! Babe!" Far near the quad area, Kori Anders yelled for me. I turned to look a the beautiful tall red head. I shouldn't be thinking of some rude ass when I have the full attention of someone popular, nice, and hot as hell.

"Hey Kori!" I gave her my famous flirtatious hug. My arm wrapped around the girl's size 1 waist. My hands not to high and not to low. It was perfect to make all the girls shiver and swoon. She giggled and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

" Hey I was thinking that we should go on a date." She said, moving her fingers up my chest. I smirked and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Does that mean you at my house, with your birthday suit?" I whispered into her ear.

"What else would I mean?" She wrapped her arms around me and we started walking towards my car. I opened the door for her and she threw me a quick flirty smile. As i stepped into my car, I saw the girl walking across the parking lot, cigarette in her teeth and headphones on. She kicked a rock and it hit my friend Garfield's car. The car started beeping and she kept walking. I chuckled and drove off to my house.

* * *

**Second chapter. I hope it was longer than the last one. I promise as the story moves on, the chapters will get longer and longer. Thanks for reading, review and tell me what you think. **

**Rosie**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The next following weeks everything was boring as hell. After the night with Kori I almost completely forgot abut the girl in the rooftop. Key word, almost. Winter break was starting and Kori went back to Germany to visit her family, all my friends were going on vacation with family, and as always; I was suck in this dumb town because of Bruce's job.

The last bell rang and everyone yelled in excitement. No more school for three weeks. I walked out to the front of the school were all my friends and Kori were waiting.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Kori cried out, extending her arms outwards towards my body. I hugged her hard, not entirely sure if I was going to miss her. My friends then crowded.

"Don't do anything stupid without us!" Garfield said, giving a goofy half smile, while whistling at some seniors from our homeroom walking in front of us. They girls raised their eyebrows and stopped for a second. Then they started cracking up, walking away again.

"Nice try." Roy said, giving Gar a patting him in the back, "Now watch how its really done." Roy approached two junior girls. He winked at us and put his arm around the two of them. He began whispering into their ears and we all watched smirking as they giggled and blushed. They extended their hands, handing him both of their numbers. He winked and said he would call them, but we all knew he really wouldn't.

Roy Harper had been one of my closet friends since kindergarten, along with Victor Stone, Garfield Logan, and Garth Fisher. We were the 'cool kids' in elementary, 'the rebels' in middle school and in high school we were the popular soccer jocks. Always full of ourselves because we could get basically any girl in school. Even Garfield had his fair share of girls because of his funny personality. We were all rich as well. Which meant a lot of parties, expensive cars and basically anything we this break. They were all going to some vacation in the Bahamas and Bruce and I were stuck here.

"Well don't have too much fun without us. And i'll send you a photo of the house when we get there. Goodbye our miserable spiky haired friend." Victor waved goodbye cracking up with the rest of my idiot friends as they went to their awesome vacation.

"Fuck you guys." I mumbled out loud. I heard small footsteps walking towards me, but I didn't care much about who it was so i kept walking.

"Talking to yourself?" I turned around rolling my eyes. I looked straight ahead but I didn't see anything.

"Down here moron." Just below my shoulders was the girl from the rooftop. She half smiled, throwing her dark waves behind her small bare shoulders. She was wearing an over-sized maroon sweater that fell off one of her shoulders, revealing a small bruise at the tip of her neck. She caught me staring and lifted her sweater.

"What do you want. Here to insult me?" I whispered. She started walking away from me, her black combat books making a click-pat sound as her black bag hit her bare legs. I would hope she was wearing something under that sweater. Small drops and rumbling fell from the darkening sky.

"Don't compliment yourself now." She spoke back to me. I walked with her in silence until I got to my car. I slid in and turned it on. She didn't even glance back. The rain was now pouting down hard, and I noticed she wasn't getting on any car anytime soon and she was beginning to get soaked. I drove my car up to her and lowered the window.

"Hey, your getting wet." I told her.

"No shit Sherlock." She retorted. I chuckled. Even thought she was pretty rude, I wasn't about to let a girl walk home in the pouring rain.

"Hey I could give you a ride. Get in." I didn't ask, but more like stated. She gave me a look of confusion but shrugged and got in my black Ferrari.

"Just tell me where to." I began driving. Ten minutes later there was nothing but silence in the car. I'm not usually and awkward person but this girl was so weird. I didn't know what to say or anything. She didn't seem to mind the silence though, so I kept the quiet and turned on the radio. My phone began playing my favorite playsit and the song Numb by Linkin Park came on.

"I didn't think you liked good music. Turn left." She gave me a surprised look. I chuckled slightly.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover." I said.

"Don't leave an open book." She retorted.

"You think you know everything about me don't you?" We stopped at a red light and i took the opportunity to turn and look at her. Her hair was in her face and I had the urge to tuck it behind her ear, but at the same time, I didn't want to get my hand bitten off.

"Your really easy to read Grayson." She didn't once look up at me when she talked. She fiddled with her fingers quietly, looking down at her phone as if waiting for a call.

"You don't know me shortcake." She laughed at my nickname.

"Stop pretending you live a complicated life. You wouldn't even know the definition of hardships wonder boy." I glared at her for a while.

"Grayson. Green light. Drop me off at that corner." She told me. I honestly didn't even care. I stopped the car abruptly, casing her to crash on the dashboard.

"Thanks." She said, slamming the car door. I watched her walk away and turn into some random alley. I drove home, thinking about the girl and how she could push my buttons to such an extent. I didn't know back then that this winter would be the start of my whole life and that car ride was chapter 1.


End file.
